On the Road to Stardom
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Follow Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka on the road, from their normal lives in Chicago to fame and fortune in Hollywood. However, the girls will soon learn that their new, glamorous Hollywood lifestyle is not all lollipops and rainbows. Günther/CeCe, Ty/Tinka, Rocky/Deuce/Dina love triangle. ON HIATUS!
1. Searches and Singers

On the Road to Stardom

Summary: Follow Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka on the road, from their normal lives in Chicago to fame and fortune in Hollywood. However, the girls will soon learn that their new, glamorous Hollywood lifestyle is not all lollipops and rainbows.

Couples: Günther/CeCe, Ty/Tinka

Triangles: Rocky/Deuce/Dina

Disclaimer: I do not own_ Shake It Up!_, its characters, nor the songs _TTYLXOX_ and _Something to Dance For_. I only own this story.

Chapter 1: Searches and Singers

The _Shake It Up! Chicago_ set was chaotic one June afternoon, as the cast and crew feverishly worked, to prepare for the upcoming broadcast on Saturday. The dancers were on stage, going over various different routines. Crew members were doing spotlight checks and ensuring that the cameras were operating properly. Even the costume designers were busy adding the finishing details to all of the vibrant costumes that were to be worn during the broadcast.

However, Gary Wilde was the most stressed of them all. He could be seen pacing back in forth in his office, on the phone with his boss. The sweat dripping down his forehead and his non-stop pacing were a clear indication that something was seriously wrong.

"I know that the broadcast will not be the same without a spotlight dance," Gary explained to his boss, "but, how was I supposed to know that Savannah was going to transfer to _Shake It Up! New York_?"

Gary flinched, as his boss started scolding him loudly, his yelling clearly audible from the other side of the office.

"She said something about a rich boyfriend dancing on there, but that's not the problem!" Gary yelled, exasperated. "Where I am going to find replacements, who can whip up a show-stopping routine, in time for the spotlight dance in two days?"

The boss resumed his shouting, but Gary's ears did not perk up at that. He was suddenly interested in several female voices, who could be heard singing down the hall from his office. He smiled, noticing that the girls that were singing were pretty good.

"Never mind, sir, I got it covered!" Gary quickly reassured his boss, before hanging up on him.

After tossing his cell phone onto his desk, the TV host bolted out of his office, hoping to discover the source of the lovely voices.

* * *

In one of the dressing rooms, eighteen-year-old Rocky Blue was busy stretching for dance rehearsals. Her best friend, CeCe Jones, was staring at her reflection in one of the vanity mirrors, applying more mascara. Nearby, their frienemy, Tinka Hessenheffer, was using bobby pins to hold back loose strands of her blonde hair that kept falling out of place. The three of them were singing a familiar song, as they prepared for rehearsals.

Once they finished the song, Rocky smiled and said, "Wow, I can't believe you wrote that song, CeCe."

"I must admit, I am impressed," Tinka added. "Your incredible singing voice makes up for your horrible, jagged bangs."

"Thanks," CeCe answered, before realizing that the blonde just insulted her. "Hey!"

"You're not too bad either," Rocky commented, smiling at Tinka.

"Right back atcha!" Tinka chirped, cracking a smile of her own.

"Anyway, CeCe," Rocky said, turning back to the redhead, "are you ever going to tell Gary that you wrote and recorded a song for one of our previous _Shake It Up! Chicago_ performances?"

"TTYLXOX?" CeCe questioned, receiving a nod from her best friend. "Does it matter if I do? Gary probably won't care."

"Actually, she has a point," Tinka pointed out. "Gary only cares about himself. I bet my entire collection of hand-knitted goats that he would have taken credit for writing and singing that song, if it was not for the fact that it was all done by a girl."

"Still, you should tell him," Rocky told CeCe. "Maybe he would let you perform it during a spotlight dance."

"Not exactly," a male voice interrupted.

Three sets of eyes darted towards the dressing room door, where Gary was standing in the open doorway, raising an eyebrow at the girls.

"Gary, have you ever heard of knocking?" Rocky questioned, her hands on her hips. "We could have been indecent, you know!"

"Sorry, girls," Gary replied, apologetically. "I was looking around for some people and I overheard your conversation...is it true?"

"What is true?" Tinka asked, for clarification.

"TTYLXOX," Gary answered, looking at CeCe. "Was that song really written by you?"

CeCe blushed a bit and replied, "Yeah."

"And you were the one that recorded it for one of our previous shows?" Gary asked, his eyes widening slightly.

The redhead nodded, with a small grin.

"Well, you should have told me sooner," Gary said, solemnly, before smiling and adding, "because I would have given you a spotlight dance for it. However, that doesn't matter because Savannah moved away and I need to find someone for this week's spotlight dance."

"You...you want me to do the spotlight dance?" CeCe asked, shocked.

"Absolutely," Gary answered, looking to Rocky and Tinka, "and you two as well."

"Are you serious?" Tinka asked, excitedly.

"Dead serious," Gary replied, with a smile. "I heard you girls singing from my office down the hall and, I must say, you three got what it takes. It was like listening to you sing in Japan again. And it doesn't hurt that you three can dance well."

"Thank you so much, Gary!" CeCe exclaimed, happily.

"No problem," Gary answered, waving it off. "You three have two days to practise singing that song, choreograph a dance routine to it, and come up with costumes. The costume designers have their hands full as it is."

"Okay," Rocky replied, with a nod of her head. "I promise you, we won't let you down!"

"Good, because my boss will have my head and my job if this spotlight dance is not better than the last one," Gary explained, as he made his way out of the dressing room. "Good luck!"

Once Gary exited the room and closed the door behind him, Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka started jumping up and down, squealing loudly.

"I can't believe we have the spotlight dance!" CeCe exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Oh, my, goat!" Tinka commented, grinning. "This is so exciting!"

"As much as I'm happy for all three of us, we do need to get started on planning our performance," Rocky reminded the other two girls. "We only have two days."

"I have some good ideas for a dance routine," CeCe said, deep in thought. "Let's see what I can pull together."

"For the song, we can each sing a small solo during it, while the rest we sing together," Rocky suggested. "I'll try and divide up the lyrics."

"I can help you two in both departments, if you need some assistance, and I can design our costumes for our performance," Tinka added, smiling.

"Sounds good," Rocky said, sounding satisfied, "but, make sure the costumes don't make either one of us stand out more than the other two."

"Yeah, and don't go over the top with the glitter," CeCe added, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "If my costume ends up looking like a disco ball because of your crazy betwinkling, I'll betwinkle you head."

"Noted," Tinka replied, with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large office on the top floor of Five Star Records in Los Angeles, a man in his late thirties was sitting behind his desk, his legs crossed on top of it. He leaned back in his chair, looking deep in thought.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" the man called.

The door opened and twenty-year-old Ty Blue entered the office. Once he graduated from John Hughes High School, he signed with Five Star Records and never looked back. Within a year, he became a Grammy, award-winning rapper.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Bartlett?" Ty asked, for clarification.

"Yes, do take a seat, if you please," the man, Mr. Bartlett, replied, gesturing the leather chair in front of his desk.

"Something wrong, sir?" Ty asked, taking a seat.

"Eh, the usual," Mr. Bartlett explained. "Hoping and praying that I can find some hot, new singers to take the world by storm."

"Not having much luck, sir?" Ty asked, concerned.

"Not at all," Mr. Bartlett answered, with a sigh. "I've listened to some people's demos and they just don't have what it takes to make it big."

"And you need _my_ help, sir?" Ty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you've made it big and know what's in these days," Mr. Bartlett explained. "Any idea where I could find some new stars?"

Ty leaned back in his seat and gave it some thought. The first thing that came to his mind was CeCe and how she dreamed of being a huge pop star one day. He knew that she had the determination and talent needed to be successful in the music industry. He smiled, knowing of the perfect way to introduce the head of his record label to her.

"Ever tried watching _Shake It Up!_?" Ty asked Mr. Bartlett.

"_Shake It Up!_?" Mr. Bartlett repeated, raising an eyebrow at the young rapper. "Isn't that a dance show? I need singers, not dancers."

"_Shake It Up_ is a dance show in many states, sir," Ty explained. "Each episode features a spotlight dance, where dancing, as well as additional talents, are showcased."

"Like singing?" Mr. Bartlett asked, intrigued.

"Definitely," Ty replied, with a nod of his head. "Look, man, try watching _Shake It Up! Chicago_ this Saturday night. Who knows? You might actually find someone with talent."

Mr. Bartlett rubbed his chin for several minutes, deep in thought, before saying, "Very well, Ty, I'll watch the show. Hopefully what you have told me is correct and that I won't consider the viewing of the show a waste of time."

"Oh, you won't be disappointed," Ty reassured him, with a grin. "Tell you what, come over to my place this Saturday. We can watch it together and you can give me your opinion of the show."

"Sounds good," Mr. Bartlett answered, smiling. "Oh, and tell your personal chef, Pierre, to go easy on the gravy the next time he makes us poutines, got it?"

"As you wish, sir," Ty replied.

Chapter 1 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Spotlight Dances and Sightings

~TeenQueen661


	2. Spotlight Dances and Sightings

On The Road to Stardom

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 2! =D

Chapter 2: Spotlight Dances and Sightings

A couple of minutes prior to the broadcast of _Shake It Up! Chicago_, the large gates to Ty's mansion opened, allowing a long, black, stretch limousine to enter. The limousine drove around a circular path to the front steps of the mansion, where Ty was waiting.

The driver exited the limousine and made his way around to the other side of the vehicle. He opened the door and stepped back, so Mr. Bartlett could climb out.

"Hey, sir, you're just in time!" Ty exclaimed, grinning. "The show's about to start!"

"I'm coming!" Mr. Bartlett called back, as he made his way up the steps.

Together, Ty and Mr. Bartlett entered the rapper's lavish mansion. A butler was at the door, ready to take Mr. Bartlett's jacket for him.

"Follow me," Ty said to the head of his record label, gesturing to the room next to them with his head. "We'll be watching in the den."

Once Mr. Bartlett had his jacket removed, he followed Ty into the den, where white, leather couches, an enormous, flat-screen TV, and a large table full of sugary snacks and drinks were waiting for them.

"Sit wherever you want," Ty said, plopping down on one of the beanbag chairs in front of the TV.

"Don't mind if I do," Mr. Bartlett answered, taking a seat on the couch.

Ty glanced at his watch and said, "Perfect timing."

Mr. Bartlett leaned back in his seat, as Ty reached for the remote control nearby and switched on the TV.

* * *

The _Shake It Up! Chicago _episode that was broadcasted that week certainly had viewers at home dancing to the music. Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka joined the main dancers in opening the show with an enthusiastic, summer vacation-themed dance number. Right after, several couples performed an upbeat jive routine. A traditional, Vietnamese dance number was also showcased, followed by a hip-hop routine full of good choreography.

Near the end of the broadcast, while several breakdancers were performing on stage, Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka were by the makeup area, checking their appearances. All three of them had on tight, black pants, and white boots. Their sparkly, sleeveless, V-neck shirts were different colours; Rocky's was sapphire blue, CeCe's was emerald green, and Tinka's was hot pink. Black, leather corsets were in place around their abdomens, making the shirts seem fitted.

The music ended, followed by applause from the dancers and live studio audience. Gary ran onstage, in front of the camera, smiling brightly.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" he asked, enthusiastically. "After the break will be our weekly spotlight dance, so don't go away, we'll be right back!"

A loud beep indicated that they were off the air momentarily. The dancers scurried off to the sides of the stage, getting ready to view the spotlight dance. Gary hopped off of the stage and darted over to Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka, who were still adding the finishing touches to their looks.

"Three minutes, girls," he reminded the trio. "How are you feeling? Nervous?"

"Kind of," Rocky admitted, shyly. "I know we sang on TV in Japan, but - "

"Trust me, you're going to wow all of Chicago," Gary reassured them. "If you don't, it's probably going to cost me my job."

"No pressure," Tinka said, raising an eyebrow at Gary.

Gary grinned and hurried off to get a glass of water before the show went back on the air.

"Okay, how do I look?" Rocky asked, adjusting the headset on her head.

"You look awesome, Rocky," CeCe commented, smiling.

"Other than you hideous bangs, you look fantastic, CeCe," Tinka said, with a smile of her own.

"I will, um, take that as a compliment, I guess," CeCe replied, hesitantly, as she adjusted her headset.

"We should get backstage now," Rocky suggested, gesturing for the other two girls to follow her.

CeCe nodded and followed Rocky, leaving a flabbergasted Tinka standing by the vanities, clutching her headset tightly in her hands.

"Hey, somebody say something nice about me!" the blonde demanded, furiously, as she went after Rocky and CeCe.

* * *

During the commercial break, Ty, having had way too many sodas, excused himself to go to the bathroom. Mr. Bartlett took the time to reflect on the performances that he had seen during the broadcast. He had to admit, many of the dancers on the show were talented and some of them could certainly make it big in the dance industry. However, what he needed were talented dancers who could sing, and he had not seen any of them yet.

"So, what do you think of the broadcast so far?" Ty asked, as he returned to the den.

"The dancing was impressive," Mr. Bartlett commented, "but, I need singers, Ty. This show is all about dancing!"

"Well, the spotlight dance should be next," Ty mentioned, with a glance at his watch. "Sometimes, dancers showcase more than their dancing during this point in the show."

"Oh, very well, I'll watch it," Mr. Bartlett replied, after a minute of silence. "Besides, the show is very entertaining anyway."

Just then, upbeat music started playing, indicating that _Shake It Up! Chicago_ was back on the air. Mr. Bartlett turned his attention to the TV while Ty made his way over to the snack table to grab another soda.

"Welcome back to _Shake It Up! Chicago_!" Gary announced, enthusiastically. "Now, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for: the spotlight dance of the week! Three of our amazing, talented dancers will be showcasing not only their dancing talents, but also their singing talents! One of the three wrote the song that all three will be singing and dancing to right now!"

"Ty, check it out!" Mr. Bartlett called to him. "Looks like I'll be listening to some singers after all!"

"Really?" Ty asked, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "Who are they?" he added, taking a sip of his soda.

"Singing "TTYLXOX"," Gary began, excitedly, "give it up for Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka!"

Upon hearing the names of his sister and her friends, Ty spit out his soda, showering the carpet with his fizzy beverage.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Bartlett asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I was just surprised," Ty replied, clearing his throat. "I know those girls."

Mr. Bartlett looked to the TV, just in time to see the doors at the back of the _Shake It Up! Chicago_ set slide open. He watched with interest as upbeat music started playing. CeCe strutted onto the stage, with Rocky behind her to her right and Tinka behind her to her left.

As the trio of girls belted out the first verse of the catchy song, Mr. Bartlett smiled to himself, clearly impressed by them.

"Really, you know them?" he asked Ty, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

Ty nodded and gestured to the girls to name them, from left to right, "Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka. They've been dancing on the show for years."

"The brunette looks a lot like you," Mr. Bartlett remarked, noticing the resemblance between Rocky and Ty.

"Because that's my sister, Rocky," Ty explained, proudly, as he watched his sister perform. "CeCe and Tinka are her friends. My friends, too."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Mr. Bartlett said, smiling at Ty. "You've got talent, kid. It makes sense that your sister does as well."

Ty leaned back in his seat to watch the rest of the spotlight dance. He was impressed with all three of the girls, especially Rocky. He knew that his sister was a good dancer and a wonderful singer, too. He smiled, extremely proud of his younger sibling.

The other _Shake It Up! Chicago_ dancers and live studio audience broke into cheers and thunderous applause once the spotlight dance ended. Rocky and Tinka stepped forward and grabbed CeCe's hands and, together, the three girls took a bow.

"Was that spectacular or what?" Gary asked, popping up in front of the camera. "Well, that's our show, folks! See you next time...on _Shake It Up! Chicago_!"

Ty switched off the TV with the remote control, turned to Mr. Bartlett, and asked, "So, what did you think?"

"Well, I must say, Ty, those three girls in the spotlight dance certainly blew me away with their performance," Mr. Bartlett commented, sounding satisfied, "and you, of all people, know that I'm not easily blown away by performances."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," Ty said. "Will you be needing anything before you go?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Mr. Bartlett replied, standing up and looking down at Ty. "I need you to arrange a meeting for me with Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka."

"A meeting?" Ty asked, excitedly. "You mean, you're considering - "

"Yes," Mr. Bartlett answered, before Ty could finish asking the question. "There is no doubt in my mind that those three girls can make it big in Hollywood. They're the next big thing, I can feel it."

"Sounds great!" Ty commented. "Um, when do you want to meet them?"

"Tomorrow," Mr. Bartlett replied, firmly. "I have to get to them before another record label does."

"Well, we can board my private jet first thing tomorrow morning," Ty suggested. "We should be in Chicago in no time at all."

"Excellent, I'll see you early in the morning," Mr. Bartlett said, as he made his way out of the den. "Be sure to call the girls and inform them of the news."

Once the front door closed, Ty pulled out his cell phone and glanced at it. As much as he wanted to call Rocky and tell her that she would be getting a chance to be a big star, along with CeCe and Tinka, he wanted the whole thing to be a surprise for her. He stood there for a few minutes, deep in thought, trying to figure out a way to surprise Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka, and obey the head of his record label at the same time.

Suddenly, an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. He quickly dialled a familiar number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Dina?" Ty said, when his call was answer. "Yeah, it's Ty. I think I've found you a good-paying job."

Chapter 2 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Managers and Meetings

~TeenQueen661


	3. Managers and Meetings

On the Road to Stardom

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 3! =D

Chapter 3: Managers and Meetings

Complaints filled the hallways of John Hughes High School the following Monday. Students were comparing their final exam schedules with each other, whining if they had two exams on the same day or five exams in a row. Some were throwing fits while reviewing because they could not find a way to remember key details in the citric acid cycle for biology, nor half angle proofs for the math exam.

Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka were walking through the English wing of the school, going over their exam schedules. However, this was proving to be a bit difficult because dozens of students were crowding around the girls, commending them on their astounding performance last Saturday on _Shake It Up! Chicago_.

"You three were incredible on Saturday!" a blonde girl commented, excitedly.

"Thank you very much," Rocky answered, kindly, before turning CeCe and saying, "Our Spanish exam is on Wednesday at noon, got it?"

"Yeah, got it," CeCe replied, with a nod of her head. "Are we still on for that history study party this Friday at one?"

"I didn't know you three could sing!" a brunette guy exclaimed, looking fascinated at the sight of the girls. "You three were on fire!"

"Of course we were!" Tinka answered, playfully, then said to CeCe, "Could we make the party at three instead? I have a two and a half hour chemistry exam that starts at noon."

"Can I have your autographs?" a brunette girl asked, eagerly, thrusting a notepad and pen towards the female trio.

"We're flattered, but perhaps later," Rocky replied gently, before saying to Tinka, "Three is fine with me."

"I'll order pizza for us for dinner that night," CeCe offered, with a smile. "Sound good?"

"Hey, hey!" a blonde guy, a member of the school's track team, called, appearing in front of the girls, "what do you say to a movie date? Any of you interested?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Tinka told the athlete, before turning her attention to CeCe and saying, "Pepperoni and mushrooms?"

"You got it!" CeCe chirped, excitedly, then whipped her head around to face the athlete and cried, "No, not to the date!"

Many students continued to gather around Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka, fawning over the local celebrities. The female trio were getting frustrated, as they just wanted to get to class and away from the teenage paparazzi.

"Hey, coming through, coming through!" a stern, female voice yelled.

Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka breathed a sigh of relief when they spotted Dina forcing her way through the crowd surrounding them. She had one hand on a headset on her head, while the other was gripping a clipboard, which she was using to shove people aside.

"Move aside, trio manager coming through!" Dina announced, finally appearing next to the girls.

"Hi, Dina!" CeCe greeted, happily. "Glad to see you!"

Dina smiled at CeCe, then turned to the crowd of students and said, firmly, "I'm the trio's manager. Any further questions will be fielded by me."

"Are you going to be singing on TV again anytime soon?" a redheaded boy asked the trio, curiously.

"That will remain to be seen, now be off, all of you!" Dina demanded, her tone serious. "The ladies have important business to attend to!"

Many of the students groaned, but obeyed the bossy Latina. The crowd dispersed and everyone started making their way down the hallways or into nearby classrooms. Some shuffled off to the side, just to stare at the instant celebrities for a bit longer.

"Thank you," Tinka told Dina, gratefully. "I was about to lose my mind and betwinkle their heads."

"No problem!" Dina answered, cheerfully. "Anything for my clients."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to see you, Dina," Rocky began, "but, since when did we appoint you as our manager?"

"You didn't appoint me, silly!" Dina replied, with a laugh, as she pointed behind her. "He did."

Three sets of eyes drifted behind Dina, only to widen in surprise. A smiling Ty approached the girls, along with a man whom they never seen before. However, they figured he must have been of great importance because of how well dressed he was in a grey suit and red tie.

"Ty!" Rocky exclaimed, darting forward to throw her arms around her brother. "It's so great to see you!"

"You, too," Ty replied, embracing his sister, before stepping back to hug CeCe.

"It's been too long!" CeCe cried, hugging Ty. "We've missed you!"

"I've missed you girls, too," Ty answered, turning to hug Tinka next.

"What are you doing here?" Tinka asked, enveloping the rapper in her arms.

"I'd like you all to meet someone," Ty said, after pulling back from Tinka's hug. He gestured to the man next to him and said, "This is Mr. Bartlett, head of my record label, Five Star Records, in Los Angeles."

"I'm Rocky Blue," Rocky said, offering her hand to the important man. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine," Mr. Bartlett told the brunette, before turning to shake the other girls' hands.

"CeCe Jones," CeCe said, shaking Mr. Bartlett's hand.

"Tinka Hessenheffer," Tinka stated, as Mr. Bartlett shook her hand.

"Why don't we take this conversation further in Vice Principal Winslow's office?" Dina suggested.

Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka nodded, before following Dina, Ty, and Mr. Bartlett down the hallway, under the eyes of several students nearby.

* * *

Once in Vice Principal Winslow's empty office, Mr. Bartlett took a seat behind her desk. The four girls seated themselves in chairs in front of her desk. Ty locked the door, for privacy purposes, before taking a seat next to Tinka.

"So, what brings you to the wonderful city of Chicago and the equally wonderful John Hughes High School?" Rocky asked Mr. Bartlett, curiously.

"Oh, I was just in search of new pop stars, when Ty suggested that I watch _Shake It Up! Chicago_," Mr. Bartlett explained, with a smile, "so, I watched last Saturday's episode and, I have to say, I was greatly impressed by three talented girls, who could sing and dance."

"Really?" CeCe asked, excitedly. "Who are they?"

Tinka rolled her eyes at the naive redhead and said, "I believe he is talking about you, Rocky, and I, goat for brains!"

"Oh," CeCe said, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, thank you for your praise, Mr. Bartlett," Rocky said, gratefully, "but, that doesn't explain why Ty appointed Dina as our manager."

"Well, I figured Dina would make a great manager," Ty explained, smiling. "After all, you're going to need one once you three sign the recording contract that Mr. Bartlett is offering you."

"Recording contract?" CeCe repeated, shocked. "You mean...you wanna..."

"Yes, I believe you three are the next big thing in Hollywood, in terms of the music industry," Mr. Bartlett explained, smiling at Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka, "so, I'm hoping you're willing to sign with Five Star Records, and kick off the start of what will be your successful music career."

"Music career?" CeCe exclaimed, happily. "We're all for that!"

"Excuse me?" Rocky said, clearing her throat, loudly. "What do you mean by "we're"? I didn't agree to this yet."

"Exactly, _not_ yet," CeCe pointed out. "Rocky, opportunity is knocking and it would be stupid of us not to open the door."

"CeCe, has it ever occurred to you that I have another career in mind for me?" Rocky questioned, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"What?" CeCe questioned, with a scoff. "Don't tell me you're thinking of going to school again, are you?"

"Well, since I worked my butt off to get into Yale," Rocky began, "I figured accepting their offer and continuing my studies in the medical field might be a good idea."

"I also might want to mention that the Illinois Institute of Art has accepted me for their fashion design program," Tinka added. "I've always wanted to design clothes."

"You do that now!" CeCe cried, exasperated, gesturing to the blonde's sparkly clothes.

"Look, CeCe, we know you've always wanted to be a dancer, a pop star even," Rocky said, "but, Tinka and I also have career ambitions of our own that aren't necessarily in the world of dance."

"Yeah, but you always loved dancing," CeCe pointed out. "Remember when you dad tried to force you to quit dance and focus on becoming a doctor, and you showed him that he should be proud of any career that you choose?"

"Yes..." Rocky answered, slowly.

"And, Tinka, you could still design clothes even with a music career," CeCe explained. "This recording contract is one step closer to fame and fortune and, with your resources and connections, you'll be able to launch your own clothing lines."

"Well," Tinka began, pondering what CeCe said, "you do have a valid point."

"So, what's stopping you from launching your music career?" CeCe asked, standing up and looking down at Rocky and Tinka. "Mr. Bartlett says we have what it takes and, if he can make Ty a big star, he can do the same with us."

"Honestly, I would love nothing more than to dance and sing for the rest of my life," Rocky admitted, "but, I always valued education and the importance of staying in school. I can't just throw that away for a chance to become famous."

"Well, Rocky, we learned the hard way with the underground Chicago tunnels that you cannot have everything," Tinka reminded the brunette scholar. "Sometimes, we must make sacrifices."

"Listen, girls, you don't need to make a decision right now about what you want to do," Mr. Bartlett told the girls, kindly. "It is clear that you all have a lot to think about before making this big decision."

"Thank you for understanding, Mr. Bartlett," Rocky said, with a smile. "We know that this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for us, but we have to make sure we make the right decision, as this could impact our future."

"I completely agree," Mr. Bartlett replied, nodding his head. "Tell you what, when you three have made your decision, Miss Garcia will contact me, okay?"

"Okay," Rocky replied, with a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Bartlett."

"You're welcome," Mr. Bartlett answered, returning the smile.

"Well, we should get going," Rocky told the girls, as she stood up. "We have class to get to."

"And exams to study for," CeCe added, with a groan.

"And a big decision to make," Tinka said, getting up.

Ty and Mr. Bartlett watched as Dina unlocked the door and opened it, before exiting the office. Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka followed her, all three of them comtemplating what to do about their future careers.

Chapter 3 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Decisions and Discussions

~TeenQueen661


	4. Decisions and Discussions

On the Road to Stardom

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 4! =D

Chapter 4: Decisions and Discussions

During the entire school day, all that was on Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka's minds was the recording contract and the chance to start their music careers. They were thinking about it so much that they were often unaware of what was going on around them. Tinka accidentally betwinkled Günther's hand in fashion class while they were working on an evening gown for their final project. CeCe's constant daydreaming about fame and fortune caused her to get pelted by dodgeballs during gym class, and her hatred for the class itself was not helping. Even Rocky zoned out several times during her advanced classes, to the point of mixing the wrong chemicals together in chemistry class and causing a mini explosion that shattered nearby test tubes.

The female trio met up during lunch and, after swapping embarassing stories of what happened to them earlier that day, agreed to talk to their parents about the recording contract and their music careers. They hoped they would have advice and support that would help them all come to a mutual decision in the end.

Dinner in the Blue apartment that night was a joyous event for Curtis and Marcie, as they welcomed their son home with open arms. Marcie cooked a delicious, five-course meal and, together, the four Blues seated themselves around the dining room table. However, only three of them were partaking in a friendly conversation.

"Oh, it is so good to see you again, Ty!" Marcie exclaimed, passing Ty one of the many plates on the table. "More mashed potatoes?"

"Sure, thanks, Mom," Ty replied, accepting the plate from her.

"So, we've been reading about you in the tabloids," Marcie began, smiling, "and we see you've been nominated for two Video Music Awards."

"Yeah, one is for "Video of the Year" and the other is for "Best Male Artist"," Ty answered, proudly.

"That's my son!" Curtis exclaimed, his face swelling with pride. "You're taking us to the awards show, right?"

"You bet I am!" Ty answered, enthusiastically. "Nothing is better than having my parents there."

"That's right, that's right!" Curtis replied, grinning.

Rocky was the only one at the table not taking part in the celebration. She was poking her caesar salad with a fork, her mind on her future career.

Marcie obviously noticed the mood her daughter was in because she asked, "Rocky, is everything okay?"

Rocky snapped out of her thoughts, looked at her mother, and said, "Yeah, Mom, everything's fine."

"Everything can't be fine since you're not eating," Curtis pointed out, concerned. "What's on your mind?"

Rocky looked to Ty, who raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed, knowing that it would be best if their parents heard the news from her first.

"Um, Mom, Dad," she began, putting her fork down. "You should know...Ty's visit is about more than just visiting us."

"What do you mean?" Marcie repeated, confused.

"You remember the spotlight dance on _Shake It Up! Chicago_ Saturday night?" Rocky asked her parents.

"Yeah, the one where you sang and danced with CeCe and Tinka," Curtis answered, remembering the episode. "Did Ty come to see that live at the studio?"

"Not exactly," Rocky told them. "He saw it on TV back in California...along with the head of his record label."

"Mr. Bartlett saw you three perform?" Marcie asked, surprised. "Was he impressed?"

"Well, that would explain why he popped up in school today with Ty," Rocky explained, timidly. "He, um, wants to sign CeCe, Tinka, and I to his record company."

"Really?" Marcie asked, smiling broadly. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, honey!"

"Well, can't say I'm surprised," Curtis said, smiling proudly at his children. "I have the two most talented kids in the world."

"If he's offering you a recording contract, then why are you so sad?" Marcie asked her daughter, concerned.

"Remember my acceptance letter from Yale?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, that's right, the biology program," Curtis said, remembering the day when Rocky went to get the mail one morning and eagerly ran back into the apartment, shortly after, to report the good news. "You were so thrilled when you got accepted. You know, it's hard to get into that school."

"I'm aware of that," Rocky answered. "I worked my butt off to get in. Going there would be a once in a lifetime opportunity, but - "

"So is your big break in Hollywood," Marcie stated, "and you can't decide which to go for."

"Exactly," Rocky said, sighing. "I know education is important in my life. It always has been, but so has dance and, just recently, singing."

"Well, if you kids had taught me anything, it's that you love what you do and you can't be forced to do something you don't love," Curtis stated, looking from Ty to Rocky. "I know you love both the medical field and dance, Rocky, and whichever you choose as your future career, your mother and I will support you one hundred percent."

"But, what if I end up picking the wrong one?" Rocky asked, scared. "I don't know where I'll be five, ten, fifteen years from now! What if I pick one and it results in disaster?"

"It won't," Marcie reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are a very hardworking young lady and I know that you will succeed in whatever you choose to do with your life."

"It's a tough decision, sweetheart," Curtis reminded his daughter, "but if you want my advice, do what you want to do. As long as it makes you happy, that's all that matters."

Rocky nodded and replied, "Thanks."

* * *

In the kitchen of the Jones' apartment, Georgia was opening a hot, recently-delivered, pizza box when there was a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT, MOM!" Flynn yelled, making his way to the door from his spot on the couch.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Georgia shouted, using her cop voice.

Flynn opened the door and CeCe walked in, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes vigorously.

"There you are!" Georgia cried, exasperated. "You were supposed to be home three hours ago!"

"Yeah, but I got detention for falling asleep during English class," CeCe replied, carelessly. "I didn't know detentions lasted that long, especially near the end of the school year."

"Well, how was it?" Flynn asked, referring to the detention, as he closed the door.

"Great, I haven't napped like that since Rocky's "Chicago Tunnels" presentation a few years ago," CeCe answered, tossing her knapsack towards a nearby wall.

"Help yourself to pizza," Georgia said to her children, reaching for a plate from the stack on the table.

"Thanks, Mom," CeCe replied, grabbing two plates and handing one to Flynn behind her.

"So, anything happen at school today?" Georgia asked CeCe.

"Yeah, Ty popped in for a surprise visit," CeCe answered, pulling a cheesy pizza slice from the box, "and so did the head of his record label."

"What was the head of Five Star Records doing at your school?" Georgia asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"He saw the spotlight dance from Saturday night's episode of _Shake It Up! Chicago_ and offered Rocky, Tinka, and I a recording contract!" CeCe explained, excitedly.

"You're kidding!" Flynn cried, not believing her. "You can sing?"

CeCe rolled her eyes and said to him, "Yeah, it's obvious you haven't been watching the show lately."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Georgia exclaimed, enveloping her daughter in a hug carefully, as to not drop her plate. "I can't believe it, my only daughter is going to be a star!"

"I know, I can't believe it either!" CeCe squealed excitedly.

"Are Rocky and Tinka as thrilled as you are?" Georgia asked with a large smile on her face.

"Well, yeah," CeCe answered, her excitement slowly dying down, "but, they have other career options that they might choose instead."

"And they can't decide between the two, right?" Georgia asked.

CeCe nodded, sadly, and said, "Yale accepted Rocky for their biology program and the Illinois Institute of Art - Chicago accepted Tinka for fashion design."

"Well, not everyone wants to become a pop star like you, CeCe," Georgia pointed out, before taking a bite of her pizza slice.

"Oh, they want to, Mom," CeCe told her, "but, they're not sure if that's the right decision to make."

"Just give them some time to think it over," Georgia suggested, patting CeCe on her back. "They need to think things through and not make an irrational decision."

"It would suck not having Rocky as a partner on stage," CeCe said, sighing, as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"And the blonde, foreign girl?" Georgia asked, curiously.

"Meh, I can live without her," CeCe answered carelessly, before savouring the taste of her cheesy, pizza slice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hessenheffer apartment, Tinka was applying another ice pack to Günther's throbbing right hand. He winced as she placed the cold bag over the sore area.

"Once more, I apologize for the unfortunate incident, dear brother," Tinka said, sadly, referring to when she betwinkled his hand by accident.

"I forgive you, sister twin," Günther answered, not wanting to see her so upset. "The pain will subside eventually."

"At least I was able to safely remove the sparkles from your hand without causing you further distress," Tinka said, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Why were you so distracted today?" Günther asked, curiously.

"Eh, something happened this morning," Tinka replied, glancing down at her sparkly, manicured nails.

"Was it serious?" Günther questioned, worried. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, it was not bad," Tinka reassured her brother. "Nobody got hurt."

"Then, what happened?" Günther asked, anxiously.

Tinka sighed. She wished her parents were present, so she could tell them what happened and ask for advice. Unfortunately, they had to work late at the butcher shop. Luckily, she had Günther to talk to.

"Ty visited the school today," Tinka told him. "He brought along the head of his record label."

"Ty, really?" Günther asked, with a smile. "We have not seen him in a while."

"Yes, well, he is a busy man after all," Tinka answered, with a laugh. "You know, with his rapping career and everything."

"Wow, something extraordinary must have happened for Ty and the head of Five Star Records to fly all the way out here from California," Günther stated, surprised.

"You are correct," Tinka answered, smiling. "He saw Saturday night's episode of _Shake It Up! Chicago_, meaning he heard Rocky, CeCe, and I sing during our spotlight dance."

"And he liked it?" Günther asked with a grin.

"Liked it?" Tinka scoffed happily. "He offered the three of us a recording contract! That is why he was in school today with Ty."

"Oh, I am truly happy for you, Tinka!" Günther exclaimed, hugging his sister.

"Thank you!" Tinka chirped, returning the embrace.

"Wait," Günther said, pulling back to look at his sister again, "what about your acceptance into the Illinois Institute of Art - Chicago? Are you going to give that up?"

"That is the reason why I was so distracted today," Tinka explained, sadly. "I spent the entire day trying to decide whether to go with fashion design or singing and dancing."

"I can see that it is a very tough decision," Günther said, rubbing his sister's back, gently. "You love both."

"But, which one do I choose?" Tinka asked, biting her bottom lip.

"I am afraid that I cannot answer that," Günther replied. "It is your career, therefore, your decision."

"But, what if I make the wrong one?" Tinka asked, scared. "What will our parents think?"

"You will not make the wrong decision," Günther reassured her. "As for our parents, you know that they will be proud of you, no matter which career path you choose."

"Ugh, why is this so hard?" Tinka questioned, burying her face into her hands.

"Well, who said life was easy?" Günther asked. "Nothing in life is easy and the decision you have to make is proof of that. Just follow your heart, sister twin, and you will not go wrong in life."

Tinka nodded, silently, as Günther got up. Keeping the ice pack over his sore hand, he made his way into his bedroom to continue his studying.

Chapter 4 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Deals and Diamonite

~TeenQueen661


End file.
